In general, consumers purchase products with warranties. A warranty is an obligation that an article or service sold is as factually stated or legally implied by the seller, and that often provides for a specific remedy such as repair or replacement in the event the article or service fails to meet the warranty. However, it is very difficult to find the warranties or any other information related to the warranties when the product actually fails due to the fact that such papers are easily lost or misplaced by the consumer. As a result, many consumers cannot take advantage of warranties that may still be in effect when a failure of a product occurs.
Typically most consumers store product warranties in shoeboxes that are discarded in closets, basements or attics where they may be forgotten or even accidentally destroyed. Moreover, some consumers may use a document scanning pen to scan, store, and transfer product warranty information onto a computer. However, these computer files may be accidentally deleted or forgotten. In addition, even though handheld scanners may be a convenient way to get printed text into an editable format on a computer, the best devices are prohibitively expensive and cumbersome to use.
Consequently, none of these methods has eliminated the inconvenience of losing one or more warranty information that many products come with, which may promise repair or replacement for months or years, or life of the product. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a data-processing system and method that provides for and enables an efficient and reliable warranty document organizer.